This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the disclosure. Accordingly, these statements are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is prior art or what is not prior art.
Optical orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) is an attractive transmission format for high data rate per channels systems (e.g., 100 Gb/s and beyond) due to its high spectral efficiency and robustness against chromatic dispersion and polarization mode dispersion. In optical OFDM, the channel spacing between the subcarriers is equal to the bit rate. An optical OFDM transmitter usually comprises an optical frequency comb generator. The optical frequency comb generator may be spectrally flat and have a narrow line width, if using coherent detection optical OFDM.